


please?

by brucewaynery



Series: drabbles [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaynery/pseuds/brucewaynery
Summary: “Fuck me,” Steve asks, eyes wide, “please?”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599118
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	please?

**Author's Note:**

> firebrands asked: CONGRATS ON 600!!!!! For prompts - can I ask for some bottom Steve action, idk, maybe Steve asking Tony to fuck him?

Tony pushes Steve against the wall as soon as they stumble into his bedroom, taking and taking, heady with it all, already. He’d be more embarrassed at how fast he got here if it weren’t for Steve parallel to him - moaning softly into his mouth and pushing his hips up.

Tony breaks away from Steve’s lips to trail kisses down his neck, “How do you wanna do–”

“Fuck me,” Steve asks, eyes wide, “please?”

Tony nods frantically, just about keeping in a groan, “Yeah, yeah baby, we can do that, we can do that.” Tony tugs Steve over to the bed and pushes him gently on so he’s lying on his back, legs spread wide. Steve pulls on his shirt and Tony lifts his arms, letting him take it off and toss it who knows where, kissing him silly all the while. The rest of their clothes join the floor as Steve seems to make it his life’s goal to suck hickeys down Tony’s chest.

Tony procures lube from somewhere and, with a deceptively sweet kiss to Steve’s lips, he makes his way down his body, hands and lips everywhere at once, resting at the tip of his cock and the swell of his ass. Tony looks up, mouth, bright and pink, hovers over the purple tip of Steve cock, asking, as his finger circle over his hole, just barely slipping in.

“Tease,” Steve breaths out, shifting to try get his finger in his ass, or his cock in his mouth.

Tony grins, making his breath ghost over his cock.

Steve makes a frustrated noise through his teeth, “Please, fuck me, Tony, please, I want-- I need your cock, Tony, please,” Steve begs, shifting, until Tony, finally, finally slips a finger into his ass and sucks the tip of his cock, flicking his tongue against the slit to make him cry out above him.

It takes him two fingers for Steve to beg for his cock, writhing around on the sheets, and then another to make sure he’s properly prepped. When he finally, finally rocks in, he’s just on the edge of too tight, caught in a feedback loop of Steve’s kisses and moans and the tight, hot, grip of his ass.

Tony drags his cock over Steve’s prostate, again and again, beating the small, sensitive bundle of nerves until Steve's hardly aware of anything that’s not Tony, or his own pleasure, building and building until his orgasm crashes into him, and Tony follows suite, collapsing into him.

“That was fun,” Tony says, mildly, when he catches his breath and his pleasure fades into a pleasant, hazy glow.

“Yeah,” Steve says, simply, grinning at him. Maybe they’ll do this for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!   
> send prompts to talesofsuspenses


End file.
